Run Away Dream
by TaT Raven
Summary: ok so I get pissed at my mom right? I run away. come back. have this dream. I think its awesome so i wrote it down. If there are parts that are kind of confusing then again, its a dream. but these people here come back and keep coming into my dreams. cool
1. Chapter 1

Run Away Dream

By: Taylor Tracy

Chapter 1

Flight

I stomped down the stairs my mother yelling loudly behind me in that annoying tone of hers. I get into my room and slam the door shut tightly and glance around the room. Okay sure it was insanely messy but I only do that to annoy her. My orange tabby cat, Pikachu, laid sleeping on the bed and I looked out the window to see the crystal snowflakes falling threw the air. I pulled on my black winter jacket and some boots. I lifted up the printer and pulled out a large wad of cash and stuffed it into my pocket. I walked over to my bed looking out the windows again before leaning down to kiss my cat lightly on the head. He jumped up meowing loudly annoyed that I woke him up and I laughed. I rubbed his soft belly playfully and he reached up to bat at my long blond hair that was falling over my shoulder to touch him lightly.

"See you Pika," I said and he meowed back confused. I just smiled at him then jumped up on the bed, pushed open the window and let the cold air hit me. I breathed in deeply smelling the fresh snow and mounted my self lightly on the windowsill. I looked down at the story and a half-drop and closed my eyes. I took one big breath then leaped into the air. My eyes flew open and my blond hair swirled around me as I fell toward the snow. I landed in a crouching position my bare hands falling deep into the snow leaving perfect outlines. I kept the momentum of the fall and pushed off of the snow to burst into a sprint. My feet were clumsy and slipped till I got the feel of the snow and ran faster down a path into the woods. I kept my breath steady focusing on my anger to keep me charging forward the trees passing quickly on each side. I slipped on a fallen tree and fell cutting my cheek on a branch then landed deep into the snow. I laid there for a second to catch my breath and find where I was.

"Tyler Anna Toskey!" I herd my mom yell from the house, "Get back her right now young lady!" I laughed slightly then turned and ran up a hill toward downtown. I whipped the fresh blood off my cheek but some froze to the skin and I just ignored it. I decided I'd head toward downtown and see if I could go in a shop and hang out for a while. I walked out of the woods onto a street and checked both ways to see if there were any cars. I let out a deep breath then there was a growl behind me. I spun around quickly to be face to face with an ugly white dog. Its teeth were bared and foaming slightly.

"Easy boy…" I said putting my hands up and backed away. The dog growled even more and stepped closer. The hair on his back started to rise and I finally realized the cat hair all over my coat. Pikachu had been sleeping on it again. The dog pulled back into a crouch.

"Shit," I said simply then turned and ran as fast as I could. The dog barked angrily and chased after me. He was fast but so was I. I pulled onto the highway to downtown my shoes relieved to hit cement and I burst off the dog fallowing behind barking angrily. I looked back to see why he was barking when two other dogs came out and chard up to me. I screamed inside my mind and ran with the dogs finally making it to downtown. People looked at the four of us as we ran threw the streets. I was running out of breath and the dogs where on top of me. I tried turning quickly into an Alley but the fallowed and pounce on me. My scream was quick till I was slammed to the ground the air rushing out of my lungs. Two of the dogs were tearing at the Jacket missing my skin while another bit deep into my leg.

"Help!" I yelled desperately. I herd quick footsteps till they slowed down and I could see dirty white tennis shoes stop right in front of my face.

"Hey!" the voice said loudly and deeply obviously an alpha tone because the dogs stopped and looked up at the person, "Leave! Get out of here! Scat!" the voice yelled moving over me to shew the dogs away and slowly the dogs pulled away and ran back out of the alley. The person in front of me knelt on one knee in some ripped up dark blue denim jeans and held out a hand to me.

"You ok?" they asked. I took their hand it was rough in mine and many times larger. I pulled myself up into a sitting position to look up and see the persons face. I was silent and looked over the persons features. It was a boy, by most maybe two years older then me, he had a shaggy head of dirty blond hair that fell down over his eyes slightly but I could see two bright blue eyes shining from under it. His face was the most handsome I've ever seen with cute high cheek bones and a perfect chin, even though his face was covered with a mask of dirt you could still see the beauty behind it.

"Hello?" He asked again in his husky voice.

"Oh!" I said snapping out of my trance "Y-yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I looked down his chest down the thick over jacket he was wearing with small holes in it but you could still see his clearly toned muscles underneath.

"Okay well you should go home and get the leg checked out," he said standing up and brushing some snow off the knees of his pants.

"No!" I said loudly slowly getting up to my feet and putting my weight on my not hurt leg, "I'm not going home!"

"Why not? Are you a runaway?" He asked then chuckled to himself like it would never be possible.

"Yes I am!" I said proudly. He smirked and looked me up and down looking longer at my leg and the cut on my cheek.

"You haven't even been out here for one day," He said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"So what. Anyways I don't have time to talk to you so good-bye," I said then tried to go past him limping on my leg. Suddenly his arm came out and clothesline my and I fell back against one of the alley walls and he moved in front of me looking deeply into my eye.

"And where do you think your ganna go?" He asked the corner of his lips turning up slightly.

"I don't know but away from here." I said and tried to push his arm out of the way. He let his arm fall and I looked up at him.

"But you know theirs a whole group just like us," he said bending down to get closer to my ear.

"Us?" I asked confused leaning away.

"Runaways," he said, "Come on out gang!" he yelled and the shadows started to move. A little boy and little girl came out from the left side of the blond haired boy. The little boy about 11 years old was Indian with longish black hair tied back behind him and a short body with bright green eyes, and next to him stood a little girl. She was probably the same age as the boy maybe a year older. She had long brown curly hair that fell almost toward the ground and a baby angel face and a small petit body. Then on the right side of the blond haired bow came two older people. A boy and a girl hand in hand. The girl was tall and skinny, she had straight black raven hair and dark cocoa skin and next to her was a large tall and wide boy with short army style haircut and when he smiled at me two dimples showed up clearly making him look intimidating and sweet at the same time.

"She's like us guys, how about some introductions," The blond haired boy said.

"I'm Lillian and this is Farad," the little girl said gesturing toward the little boy who nodded toward me.

"I'm Sarah," the older girl said.

"And I'm Philip," said the big guy next to Sarah. I looked back up at the blond boy.

"Call me J," he said smirking playfully at me.

"My name's Tyler," I said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear then leaned against the alley wall.

"Oh my gosh!" Sarah said looking down at the red snow around me, "J you idiot what r we doing here talking? We need to help her!" I smiled at her then closed my eyes and the world around me wet black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Home

`I moaned slightly and slowly opened my eyes to see J looking down at me. He was leaning with one shoulder on the side of the old mattress I was laying on and his other hand was lightly playing with my hair. He blinked when he met my eyes and pulled away slightly letting go of my hair.

"Hey there," he said smiling slightly. I blinked again then remembered what happened before and my eyes grew wide.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around. I was laying in a bed with dirty sheets and the room was dark and cluttered with objects. I could tell some as clothes other bottles and potato chip wrappers but I couldn't identify much anything else.

"My room," he said calmly, "How does your leg feel?" he ran a hand lightly down my leg barely touching it but I could still feel the heat of his hand on my skin and I felt myself blush. He looked back up at me and chuckled.

"Cute," he said and I glared at him while his bright blue eyes just smiled back happily. I turned my face away from him and he chuckled again. "Shouldn't be to defencive, if you want to live here you still have to go threw a test."

"test?" I asked looking up at him tilting my head to the side confused.

"After your leg is healed of course," He said .

"oh okay… well what is the test?" I asked.

"We'll decide that latter… but u should be pretty tired right now. Its about midnight." He said standing up.

"wait can I ask one more thing?" I asked. He looked down at me then shrugged.

"Sure."

"What does J stand for?" he sudently stiffened and looked surprised like I caught him off guard before he composed himself back into his usual way.

"That's not important," he said.

"But I'de still like to know. Plz?" I asked. Sodently he leaned over me putting an arm above my head.

"And what's in it for me?" he asked.

"I wont tell anyone if you don't want me too and I wont call you by it eather," I said a little surprised by his reaction. He sighed.

"Fine, but just because you're so cute," he said smirking down at me. "My name's Joe." I smiled and he looked like he was embarrassed then looked away. I lifted up my hand and whipped the dirt off his cheek and he looked back at me and I laughed.

"awww you're blushing," I said, he frowned and turned his back to me and I laughed again, "I'm sorry I probably shouldn't laugh," He folded his arms acrost his chest and looked away at the wall. "Hey I'm sorry okay?" I said my voice really meaning it this time.

"Whatever," he said starting to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled and quickly jumped onto the floor suddently pain went shoting up my leg and threw my body. I crumpled to the floor gasping in quickly threw gritted teath. He suddenly spun around and scooped me up into his arms and glaired down at me.

"Stupid. What the hell r u doing?" he growled and set me lightly on the bed.

"S-sorry," I said. Looking up at him and he shook his head his eyes closed like he didn't want to look at me. I reached up to touch his face lightly. His eyes opened quickly making me jump and pull my hand back. "And thanks for all this…" I said looking at around the room.

"Yeah. Well get some sleep plz," he said then started to turn around again. Without thinking my hand flew out and grabbed the back of his shirt. He stopped and looked back at me raising an eyebrow. "Want me to sleep with you?" he asked before a smirk flew acrost his face. I pulled my hand back.

"N-No!" I said heat rushing to my face and he laughed.

"Now look who's blushing," he said then stuck his tounge out at me. I coppied him laghing too.

"Night," He said kissing me lightly on the forehead pulling back a surprised look on his face then he walked to the door.

"Night Joe," I said just before he walked out the door and I saw him tense his muscles and start to look back at me but shook his head and laughed lightly then stepped out the door and closed it behind him. I sighed closing my eyes and resting my head back against the pillow and I listened to the peoples voices outside before I slowly drifted away into a black sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, plz comment it makes it a lot easier to remember to write faster ^_^ check out some of my other stories like **_**Fallen Angel **_**or **_**Pick Up Please**__. _

Chapter 3

First Night

I felt something soft brush against my collar bone and moved my hand to push it away lightly thinking it was my cat Pikachu, something took my hand and mover up behind my head. I blinked slowly trying to figure out all that was going on then I felt a bite against my neck and my eyes flew open. I quickly took in the unfamiliar ceiling and dirty room around me before looking down to see a shirtless blonde haired boy over top of me, biting my neck? I breathed in deeply about to scream loudly when a hand flew over my mouth and the blond haired boy moved back to look down at me with those familiar blue eyes and a smirk across his face. Joe.

"Bout time you woke up!" he said moving his hand off of my mouth and I let out my scream. His eyes grew wide and he leaped up off of me his hands up defensively, "Whoa, whoa! What's up?"

"What is going on in here!" said the older cocoa skinned girl, Sarah.

"Pervert!" I screamed loudly.

"Calm down ok? I was just trying to wake you up!: Joe yelled back

"T calm the hell down! And J, but a damn shirt on," she said angrily, "I swear I feel like a mother cause of all of you!"

"Calm down love," said the older boy, Philip, "Everything's fine." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and buried his face into her neck whispering something I couldn't quite hear but she fell back against him breathing in a deep sigh.

"Will you guys nock it off for one morning gosh!" Lillian said coming out of a corner slipping on a sweatshirt. "We know J is a pervert ok? Just let him be. We also know that he would never be cruel."

"Yeah!" Joe said. I blinked surprised then looked down.

"I'm sorry to have woken everyone up…" I said

"We were already up," Philip laughed and little Farad nodded over in the corner.

"Oh…" I said then looked up at them tilted my head to the side and gave a sweat but apologetic smile to them. They all smiled back, except for Joe. He marched over to a wall and picked out a filthy shirt from a big pile of what looked like dirt clothes.

"How's your leg T?" Sarah asked walking over to me.

"Better I think, I don't really know I haven't moved it yet," I said.

"here stand up," she said holding out her hands and I took them and moved myself out of the bed, I was surprised to see I was wearing shorts, for a shack it had pretty go insulation for the winter, but once all my legs were out I started to get goose bumps, so I guess not. I stood up off the bed and my leg hurt terribly, but something I could probably work with, at least for an hour at a time.

"So?" Sarah asked.

"A little better but I don't think I can go jogging 10 miles like this," I said and smiled up at her.

"Okay then just sit here on the bed for at least a couple of days and then we'll check it again," she said and smiled sweetly back at me, she was really beautiful. I nodded and sat back down on the bed.

"I am starving!" Joe yelled to the room, "What do we have?"

"Nothing," Lillian said, "we were supposed to raid yesterday…"

"Then lets go raid now!" Joe said stretching and pulling on his thick coat he wore last time. "If you burn down this house you're dead." He said throwing a glare back over his shoulder "lets go everyone." And just like that everyone put on gear and fallowed Joe out the door leaving me by myself. Well… might as well clean up then huh? I pulled on some sweat pants and got to work.

_What was I thinking! _Joe yelled to himself in his head, _why did I do that? _He ran a hand threw his hair and started thinking about last night. He came into his room after playing cards with Lillian, she loves playing go fish, and started his normal routine. Slipping off his shirt then standing there looking around the room letting all his thoughts escape him before sitting down on the edge of the bed to bend over and start to pray. He started but then Tyler had rolled into him and completely forgetting that she was even there he jumped straight up and spun around ready for attack.

He blinked surprised and looked down at her curled up on her side and her hair thrown all about her. The tank top she wore was pulled over to the side and one of her legs had slipped out under the covers. His eyes scanned her for minutes before he reached out and with ought even meaning to brushed his hand a long her leg. His eyes grew wide at the soft smooth feel of the skin, how warm it was against his ruff hands. He took a deep breath and pulled himself together getting his mind out of the gutter. He slid her over to the other side of the bed and sat down on his side. Trying, unsuccessfully, to not look at her he laid down. He shivered slightly and moved to grab the edge of the blanked to pull it over and when he pulled the blanket Tyler rolled with it.

A shiver ran up his spine and he frowned looking down at their position. Her head was nestled up on his chest and one leg was out over his belly, her hair lightly brushing against his bare skin.

"Holy crap," he whispered trying to calm down. Why was he acting like this? He's had plenty of girl friends that didn't affect him one bit. Why would this stranger suddenly be so… unnerving? He pulled the blanket down not wanting to move away from the feel of her skin and fell asleep there with her half on top of him.

When he opened his eyes in the morning he yawned and stretched then felt something against his neck. He looked down to see Tyler laying there her head resting against him and what he felt against his neck was her lips lightly touching his skin. Next thing he knew he was suddenly on top of her, he couldn't help himself, he turned her onto her back her hair thrown everywhere and her tank top showing most of her collar bone and long neck, the blanked slid down and he looked down to see her tightly muscled stomach shown from the pushed up tank top and short shorts on showing the smooth tan skin of her legs. His heart beat hard against his chest when he saw the bloody bandage and he just couldn't hold himself in anymore. He pressed down on her his hand running up her stomach his lips trailing along her collar bone the sweet sent of honey lingered in his nose. She let out a little high pitch moan and moved to brush her hand across his face witch made him insanely turned on. He put her hand behind her head and bit down on the smooth skin of her neck his heart beating so fast he though he would explode. Then, she woke up.

He backed off while Sarah jumped in and his heart hurt when seeing her try to stand up, it was obvious she was just putting on a show for the others, what a strong willed girl…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Work Time

Once everyone was out of the Shack I made a mental list of the things that I had to do.

1.) Wash Clothes

2.) Clean Dishes (if there are any)

3.) take out trash

4.) Punch Joe

5.) Sweep floors

6.) Wipe tables

7.) Punch Joe

The list kept going so I just decided to get started. I went around the house keeping pressure on my not hurt leg and started to gather all the clothes together, The pile in the end was large yes but seemed a bit small for a whole group of five people. I separated the clothes into three piles then went in search of a washing machine. I found an old style washer and dryer on top of each other that was covered by a few boxes. I moved everything and put in a load. I searched for a wile before finding all the things I needed for it to start washing. Finally after an hour or two I had one load going. I searched around the house and found some garbage bags outside and brought them in. I started filling the bags with practically everything around. I randomly found silver wear and dishes scattered around the house and piled them on the small kitchen by the sink and continued cleaning, my leg starting to hurt more but I ignored it.

Meanwhile the gang were walking down the back alley, that would look dangerous to most other people but the them it was part of their home, and they walked toward some of the smaller shops downtown.

"So what's the plan with the girl?" Lillian asked "Are you really going to just let her in?"

"She said she was a runaway," Joe said.

"So? She could have a cop dad or something, you know how the last girl turned out…" Lillian said her voice going silent from the groups' quietness around her.

"Don't talk about her" Joe said

"Sorry.." Lillian said. The group was silent as they walked down the street.

"Okay guys, places," Sarah said.

"It's a dude Sarah, go for it," Joe said leaning coolly against the wall of the alleyway. Sarah chuckled and started to walk away but was stopped by Philip grabbing her hand.

"Wait… Please Sarah remember to be careful and—" He said but Sarah cut him off

"Don't worry love," se said then kissed him on the cheek and walked across the street into the store.

"Engaged yet?" Joe said sarcastically and laughed lightly with Lillian. He hated that feeling they left in the air when the two of them parted.

"Soon man, very soon,: Philip said as he stared after Sarah. Lillian's eyes went wide as she looked up at him and Joe's jaw dropped.

"OMG! Really!" Lillian yelled.

"Shush! Keep it quiet," Philip said blushing slightly, Joe felt sick inside.

"Come on lets go before I barf," Joe said and crossed the street the others fallowing. The little ones went to the lower shelves and started to fill their sweatshirts with snacks while Sarah flirted with the man at the counter. Joe and Philip went back to look at the drinks pretending to talk about a party they were going to have. They stuffed their pockets with liquids the best they could without looking obvious then said they were going to go to Wal-Mart instead and started on their way out.

"Oh my gosh you have such large muscles where do you work out?" Sarah asked the guy at the counter. Joe chuckled a little but Philip looked at him angrily then glared at the man at the counter. The man looked up at him and drew back in fear from the glare. The little ones ran out the door and Joe started to fallow, After Philip had his fun by picking up Sarah and carrying her out of the shop they were back at the alley. Sarah was laughing her face red and looking so happy. She thinks she's _so _beautiful… Joe though, _maybe it's just that she's not my type, _and a flashback of last night popped in to his head. He felt his face get hot and farad looked up at him. Farad pulled on Joe's sweatshirt and Joe looked down, Farad shrugged and patted Joe's arm with a questioning look. _Are you all right?_

"Yeah I'm fine it's nothing," he said smiling down at the kid and patting him on the head , "Thanks bud," he said and ruffled his hair before walking ahead of the others.

"Okay lets head back, I hope the house is still in one piece," Joe said frowning and headed toward the shack trying to cool down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finally the house was at least a little better. You could see the floors and I had a steady stream of laundry going in the washer and dryer. _I wonder how long it takes to do a raid. _ I though. _Will I ever get to go on one? _I sat down on a chair in the corner thinking about what I was going to do next. Last night Joe said something about a test to make it into the group. What could that possibly be? Do I need to go and steal a car? I don't like to lie to people so I don't know if deception would be the best thing for me. I could ask the others what their tests were to get in and then maybe I would have a better idea of what I would have to do. My leg started to feel better so I got back up from the chair and started cleaning again.

I dug the kitchen out of the mess of wrappers and bags. Thank God I found a few trash bags that I could use to stuff things in and set them outside in the ally. Soon it actually started to look like people could live there. The shelf and floor was clean and I moved on to look into the rooms. Sarah and Peter's room was actually clean which meant I could skip over that though they did have a few piles of laundry there too. What was with people here and not washing their clothes? I looked into the little kids room and it looked like an average kids room. Little toys and knick-knacks were spread around the room making it look like a tornado came and hit the room with clothes thrown everywhere you could see and other things that I didn't even know what they were. I quickly piled the clothes in three piles over in the corner promising myself I'd come back to get them and then piled the toys in another corner by the head of the beds. I filled up two trash bags just with the trash in that room.

Next I went into Joe's room that I already knew would be a disaster area. It took me almost as long as the kitchen to get his into organized chaos. I filled four trash bags and moved all the valuable stuff around his bedside dresser that had clothes spewing out of it. _They must steal a lot of clothes._ I thought to myself. It would take forever to get through all the laundry. I finished Joe's room and switched out the laundry my leg starting to throb with pain.

I sat down in the chair with a load of dry laundry from the living room and started to fold it up. Halfway through the load I could hear them walking up to the front door.

"What the hell?" Joe said surprised as he came in the front door to see the cleanish house. "What did you do?'

"Cleaned," I said folding the last piece of laundry. "I felt useless just staying in bed so I thought I'd help some."

"Ohmygosh! This is so awesome!" Lillian said running in the door and over to the kitchen to set down some of the food she was holding and Farad fallowed her.

"This is really nice," Sarah said looking around and smiled down at me "Thank you."

"No problem, thanks for letting me stay here," I said and looked over at Joe who was still standing by the front door.

"Did you touch my room?" He asked his eyes widening.

"Of course I did, I'm not going to stay in there if it's a mess," I said looking up at him. He started to look angry and I was taken aback.

"What's wrong with cleaning your room?" I asked, "It was gross"

"The only time you're allowed in my room is to sleep!" he yelled at me walking over to stand over me and look down.

"That's not fair!" I said angrily standing up so he wasn't as tall as me.

"Its my room," he said his voice low and threatening.

"Then where will I sleep? Cause I'm not sleeping in their if it's just your room"

"You can sleep on the couch!" he yelled angrily and pushed me back down onto the chair.

"Why are you so mad that I cleaned you room?" I asked while wincing when I fell onto my hurt leg but tried not to show that I was in pain.

"Because its my room!" he yelled and walked into his room before I could say more and slammed the door behind him.

"Immature much?" I said under my breath. Everyone was looking at me with shocked expressions. "What?" I asked confused.

"No one's ever fought with J like that before" Lillian said.

"Is it that bad though? Its just his room." I said frowning.

"He used to have to share his room with his other brothers and sisters and they would always ruin his stuff when he wasn't around or they'd break his favorite toy just to see him cry." Sarah said keeping her voice low so Joe couldn't hear it.

"Oh... I see… I should go apologize. This is your guy's house and I just seam to make noise. I'm really sorry to you guys too." I said looking up at them sincerely,

"Oh its fine with us love we've wanted to yell at him all the time, you just have the balls that's all" peter said putting his fist out and I knocked mine against his.

"Haha ok well I'm still going to go apologize," I said smiling, feeling a lot better now I stood up and walked to the door. "If you hear screaming call the police he might try to murder me." The all laughed and I heard a slight chuckle behind the door too but then it turned into a light cough. I knocked lightly on the door before opening it and edging into the room, closing the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**To all who reviewed, Thanks for the reviews and I don't know how to write back to you so I'm just going to write a quick reply right now. Yes I will update often, no the story is not over. I really like reviews but I'm not one of those people that will beg for a review after a chapter. If you like it then go ahead and review its up to you I don't need to ask. No I did not write 5 chapters in one day that would be crazy! **_

_**Chapter 6**_

"Joe?" I asked quietly looking around the room trying to find him in the darkness. The one window in the room was closed and had cardboard over it and the light was off. I could hear him shuffling around and then he stopped at the sound of my voice.

"I'm really sorry Joe… I didn't know cleanliness was so bad to you. I promise I didn't throw away, take or break anything," I said my eyes slowly trying to adjust to the dark but he walked closer to me, his bright blue eyes reflecting nonresistant light I couldn't tell what emotion he was showing though. It wasn't anger or sadness but a mix of the two.

"Next time you clean the room, please have me in here with you," he said his voice having a tone I've never head before.

"Okay, I promise," I said reaching out to touch his arm. He turned away from my touch and moved over to throw himself onto his bed.

"It's nice, thank you," he said.

_**Joe's Perspective:**_

"Are you ok?" she asked walking over to the side of the bed by me.

_Why won't she leave me alone? _I yelled inside my head.

"Yeah, fine," I said throwing my arms over my eyes and something hot touched my forehead. She just kissed me… I thought I could feel her rest her hand on my arm and allowed her to move it off my face to look up at her amazingly caring face. No one had ever looked at me like that and I gave him a shiver down his spine.

"I really am sorry I just had to do something to be useful. I didn't want to just lay in bed all day." She said, I could still feel the heat from her kiss on my forehead and thought about how abnormally warm it was.

"But I told you to stay in bed so you could heal." I said slowly worry coming into my mind. She's been working so hard on that hurt leg. I quickly reached up and pulled her to lie on the bed lightly.

"Ow!" she yelled loudly as her leg hit the bed. In my worried state I quickly pulled up her sweats so that I could see the bandages.

"Crap," I said angrily, the wound hadn't healed yet and she had opened it up. The bandages around her leg were pink instead of white.

"What!" She asked sounding a little frustrated and that just made me even madder at her.

"You idiot! Stay here I need to get S, you opened you wound," I said moving up over her to glare straight down at her. I ran a hand along her forehead. She was Hot. I cursed inside my head and jumped out of the bed and sprinted to the door. She was objecting from behind but I turned around to glair at her.

"Tyler," I said and she straightened at her name, "Stay." I've never heard so much threat and worry in my voice at the same time that it shocked me just as much as it did her. I quickly walked out the door.

"S?" I said quickly my mind such a blur I forgot where everyone usually is. I looked in the kitchen but no one was there then I went to her room and knocked on the door.

"S I need your help, T opened her wound that big idiot," I said the last part under my breath.

"Kay go get the stuff and I'll be on there in a sec." she said. I went into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid from behind the sink and went back into my room. I flicked on the light and saw even more of the effect of her cleaning. She was lying on the bed where I left her.

"Back," I said but he didn't give a response and my heart started beating hard again. I moved quickly to the side of the bed to stand beside her. Her eyes were closed and she was pale but she was breathing. _Asleep _ my mind comforted me. Me? Needing comfort? What the hell is going on! Sarah came into the room tying her hair back into her ponytail.

"Kay I'm here, get out," she said.

"Why should I get out? It's my room!" I yelled slightly angrily..

"Cause I need to take her pants off and wash the wound," she said, "just get out." But I couldn't move. I was scared. Scared? For this stranger? Anger filled me from my frustration at my own weakness. I spun on my heals and stomped out of my room.

"You okay J? You look a little red," Paul said, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Shut up! I'm going out,: I said angrily and walked out the front door slamming it behind me. I swiped up some snow off the road and threw it in my face, my brain clearing and I breathed in the calm air to calm down my anger. I love the winter so much. It's so beautiful even though it's melting and going away. I walked down the alley way then ducked through a hole in a chain link fence. On the other side was a run down old and rusted playground. Coming up from the center of the park as a large tree, almost as big as the buildings around it and up high in the tree hidden in the branches was an old tree fort. I quickly and easily climbed p the old giant, my hands and feet finding hidden holds till eventually I made it into the fort. It was a simple wooden box but I've made it my own. I had a bed over in the corner that took up most of the space and then books and drawing were scattered around the floor. I picked up my sketch pen and pad then threw myself onto my bed.

"Why is this girl bothering me so much?" I thought to myself. I thought of all the girls I've been with and how even though they were sexy and teases they haven't made my skin feel like fire when we touched. The pen moved across the paper drawing my thoughts. Slowly the picture formed of her laying in bed her stomach and legs uncovered and looking smooth even in the picture. I could draw everything perfectly as I remember, except for her face. The picture in my head looked to angelic then human but sad at the same time as piece. I couldn't understand it. I flipped a page and tried to draw just her face like when she's awake but I couldn't get it right. All the facial featured and hair looked fine but her eyes… I couldn't draw her eyes. There were to many feelings in them and I felt a drawing could never do them justice but I kept trying anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for the reviews guys, Sorry it took so long to update you have no idea how crazy busy I've been =D 3 I promise I'll write faster the more reviews I get. Thanks for reading!**_

**Chapter 7**

**Tracy's Perspective: **

Slowly I woke up, the world coming into view, my eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. My leg throbbed terribly. I was in Joe's room on the bed but I didn't want to move to see if he was here. I shifted slightly and felt sticky. I needed a shower… Slowly I got up and eased off the bed. There was no sign of Joe anywhere so I allowed myself to limp to the door. I walked out into the living room and everyone was doing his or her own thing.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Paul asked being the first to notice me in the room.

"Gross," I said simply, "S, can you show me how the shower works?"

"Sure thing," she says hopping out of Paul's arms to wrap an arm around my waist and helped me to the bathroom. She started the shower for me and turned it to as hot as it would go.

"It wont be hot, but its not cold either," she said. "Here's a towel and I'll pit some clean clothes on your bed."

"Thank you so much," I said smiling happily taking the towel from her.

"No problem." She said, "Anything else?"

"Uh, Yeah… where's J?" I asked, "I didn't see him in the living room."

"He went for a walk, don't ask when he'll be back cause he leaves from either one hour to one week, but he'll be back eventually don't worry," She said.

"Okay, thanks," I said feeling slightly worried but swallowed the feeling down. Sarah left the room and I stripped down. I was a mess, but at least the bathroom is clean from my earlier chores so maybe we could all stay clean. A flash of Joe's bright blue eyes looking down on me through his dirt layered face and blonde hair turned brown from mud. I shook the image from my head and slid into the shower. The water felt amazing, cooling down my hot skin. It stung on my leg and I moved away from the water waiting for the pain to go away. I slowly moved my head under the water making sure to keep my leg away from it. I worked the water through my hair making sure to get it clean before I moved to getting all the dirt off my body. It took a while but once I was clean I stood under the water and let my mind wonder. Why did Joe leave? Why was he so mad about me cleaning his room? Should I just leave so he doesn't have to deal with me? And then I started to form a plan. Once my leg was healed I could get them a lot of food, clean the house and then leave so I didn't stay in their hair causing them problems. I could find somewhere else to stay or even go back home. But I would always keep this place a secret, always. Satisfied with my idea I turned off the water and stepped out to wrap a towel around me. I looked at myself in the mirror for a bit wondering how I got into this mess in the first place. My mom, I cringed at the thought, she was a very stressed out person. My dad was away on work a lot and left me to my own against my mom. She would snap sometimes and take it out on me. Or have other men over and once she was asleep they would come into my room. But I'd had enough, sure none of them actually touched me because of my cat Pikachu would keep me safe ever sense I was little. A sudden jolt of fear went through me. Mom, Pika, what if she hurts him cause I'm not there? I quickly limp back to Joe's room and saw the clothes lying on the bed. I pulled on a bra and underwear being careful of my leg but my sight blurring from tears made it hard to see. I thought to myself he'll probably be in the forest hunting and if not I could wait till he came out. I slowly pulled on pants the pain shooting up my leg. Suddenly the door opened and he walked in.

**Joe's Perspective**

I needed to see her eyes. I took so many tries to get them right but they just didn't work so I had to go look again. I walked back to the house the caring look she gave me once swimming around my mind. I walked inside and everyone was in their rooms so I went to mine expecting to see Tyler lying on the bed where I last saw her. But what I saw was not anything close. She was leaning over the bed to grab a shirt, her hair wet and dripping down her back. Her pants were low on her waist and her well-shaped abs were visible even in the dim lighting. Even with all the distracting beauty of her body my eyes went up to hers. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked my voice snapping both of us out of out surprised silence. She quickly pulled on a clean t-shirt of mine. It was baggy on her but I liked the idea of owning both the shirt and what was in it.

"Pikachu.." she said a sob catching in her thought.

"The pokémon?" I asked utterly confused.

"No," she shook her head new tears forming in her eyes, "My cat, I left him at home with mom. She might hurt him." She said her voice breaking at the end and without knowing I had moved forward and pulled her into my chest. These weren't the eyes I wanted to see, not these glassy teary eyes filled with sadness and fear. She was hurt, and I was going to fix it.

"I'll go get him," I said before I could control my mouth and she looked up at me surprised, "but you have to stay in bed."

"H-he won't trust you," she said with a hiccup.

"He will, I smell like you," I said pulling her on close against me her freshly cleaned skin soft under my hands. I could feel her shiver and I pressed my face into her wet hair not wanting to let go.

"Okay." She said wrapping her arms around me and fire sprang up from where she touched. I leaned down and lightly picked her up, trying not to hurt her leg as I laid her down on the bed.

"Where do you live?" I asked sitting on the bed next to her my hand slowly whipping away the tears clinging on her face.


End file.
